Tolaril
Tolaril the Martyr Tolaril As a young elven man, Tolaril trained to become the next Seeker of his clan. He had to learn in secret, for his clan lived in a valley near one of the great Dragonborn cities. Under the Dragonborn rulership, Tolaril's clan lived in total subordination, forced to pay heavy taxes in the form of fine furs, meats, and herbs taken from the nearby hills and woods. Members of his clan were frequently taken by the Dragonborn back to their cities. Tolaril did not learn until much later that these elves were distributed across the continent to stamp out elven culture and promote their own tyrannical beliefs. Tolaril left home when his brother was taken by one such Dragonborn envoy. He tracked the envoy and slew the Dragonborn, though his brother and the other elves in the envoy were slain in the process. Tolaril was haunted by their loss for the rest of his days. Fearing capture and torture, Tolaril fled to far-way High Harbor, where he lived in the shadows of the city for many years, making a living in illegal underground fight clubs. After one particularly successful fight, Tolaril was noticed by a group of freedom-fighters known as the Right Hand. Quickly realizing his potential not only as a fighter, but as a promoter of rebellion, the Right Hand forged Tolaril into a weapon of war. Years later, when High Harbor came under siege by alliance forces, the Right Hand disposed of several members of the Dragonborn command and smuggled food, weapons, and soldiers into the city. After the city fell, however, alliance forces were unable to establish a free government, for the city was largely burnt to the ground by the Great Dragon Abturgon. Tolaril joined alliance forces and over the following decades rose to the rank of general, riding alongside other immortalized heroes to overthrow the Dragonborn Dynasities. Tolaril suffered from many great defeats and few victories over his long military carear. Tolaril gave his life at the Battle of the Three Dragons. He challenged the Great Dragon Abturgon, the presiding Dragon-God of the Dragonborn host, to single-combat. The two fought a ferocious battle that lasted for many hours while armies clashed around them. Though Tolaril was able to overcome and slay Abturgon, he succumbed to his wounds soon thereafter. Abturgon's death was enough to turn the battle in the alliance's favor, and though they suffered heavy losses, the Dragonborn Armies were defeated. Mental Characteristics Personal history Tolaril was raised to be the successor to his clan's seeker, but abandoned this path to take up arms as the Third Dragon War developed. Tolaril's clan had lived for years under the thumb of Dragonborn oppression, and was forced to worship the Denaila in secret. Tolaril spoke openly not only of the Denaila, but of all religions that don't promote the worship of dragons. He fought for years alongside many friends in the alliance. As a war that lasted for two centuries, Tolaril was personally affected by the death of many comrades. In an effort to destroy the Dragonborn's morale, Tolaril rode out into battle to personally challenge the Great Dragon Abturgon in single combat. It was in this duel that both Abturgon and Tolaril perished. Accomplishments & Achievements A commander of alliance forces, Tolaril was renowned as a military commander. However, he is not nearly as well remembered for his tactical accomplishments as he is for having slain the Great Dragon Abturgon, braking the willpower of the Dragonborn Legions, and ending the third and finale Dragon War. Failures & Embarrassments Tolaril faced dozens of defeats across nearly a hundred years of battle. As the longest and bloodiest war in known history, it is well-known that Tolaril took the loss of his soldiers, comrades, and friends with great sorrow. Mental Trauma Tolaril was plagued with memories of the wars until his death. Entire songs and sagas have been written by elven bards regarding the mental and spiritual cost of the wars, and Tolaril was no exception. Personality Traits Motivation Wishes to see an end to the bloodshed and cruelty caused at the hands of the Dragonborn Dynasties. Savvies & Ineptitudes Accomplished military commander and legendary combatant, famous for his unsurpassed skill with a spear. Vices & Personality flaws In his youth lost many soldiers and comrades due to unnecessary risks in the battle field. The cost of these losses haunted the senior Toril until the end of his days. Social Religious Views Follower of the Denaila, though promoted to open worship of any religion that doesn't view Dragons as gods. Social Aptitude Very conserved and soft-spoken, even by elven standards. Remembered in his senior years for taking a great deal of time to contemplate any action or spoken word. Category:People Category:Elves